I Need U 'Minyoon'
by jiparkk
Summary: Min Yoongi harus menahan perasaannya karena kekasihnya Jimin melupakannya. Yoongi harus berjuang agar jimin mengingatnya kembali. akankah jimin akan mengingat yoongi lagi? bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kringgg!!!!

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Para siswa langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu. Salah satunya siswa tampan dengan tinggi pas-pasan. Park Jimin. Itulah namanya.

Park Jimin siswa kelas X-C Bangtan High School. "Hey Jim". Merasa ada yang memanggil, Jimin pun menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, ada apa tae?"

"Ayo kita pulang, dan kau mau ikut aku?. Aku dan hoseok hyung mau main basket di lapangan dekat taman." ajak taehyung.

Jimin memutar bola matanya dan menjawab "Kalau aku tidak mau. Kau juga akan memaksaku ikut". Taehyung menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Di Taman

Jimin, hoseok dan taehyung sedang bermain basket. Tiba-tiba ada namja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Taetae hyung.." panggil namja bergigi kelinci itu. Mereka pun menoleh "waa.. kokie, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum, "aku jalan-jalan bersama yoongi hyung, jin hyung dan namjoon hyung". Mereka hanya mengangguk "Lalu sekarang jin hyung dimana?" tanya jimin.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya mencari mereka dan, "Hyung kesini".

Jin dan yang lain pun menuju ke tempat jungkook. "Hai jim, tae hoseok-ah" sapa jin. "Hai hyung" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Jimin cemberut "Jin hyung kenapa kau tak pernah ke rumahku. sejak kau menjadi kekasih namjoon hyung kau melupakanku" rajuk jimin

"hehe.. mian jim. aku sibuk sekarang" elak jin.

Namja pucat yang berdiri di samping jin itu sedari tadi hanya menatap nanar namja yang menjadi lawan bicara jin. Karena merasa tidak ada yang menyadarinya, dia pun berdehem "ehmm".

Jin dan jimin pun menoleh. Jin melihat pancaran kesedihan dalam mata yoongi. Ya namja pucat itu adalah Min Yoongi. Jimin pun menatap yoongi, dia terus menatap namja pucat itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"ee hyung itu siapa? apakah dia temanmu?" tanya jimin. Jin menatapnya sedih lalu dia menjawab. "Iya jim, kenalkan dia Min yoongi. Dia satu kelas denganku".

Jimin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "annyeong sunbae, park jimin inimida". Yoongi menerima uluran tangan jimin sambil tersenyum paahit "Min Yoongi, kau bisa memanggilku hyung".

"Nee yoongi hyung" dan melepaskan tangan mereka.

'kenapa aku terasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. dan namja itu rasanya aku pernah melihatnya' batin jimin

'kau benar-benar lupa padaku jim. kenapa kau tak mengingatku. aku harus apa agar kau mengingatku lagi?' batin yoongi.

Taehyung, jungkook, hoseok dan namjoon yang duduk tidak jauh dari tiga namja yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Mereka hanya memandang miris perkenalan dua namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu.

"hyung, kenapa jimin hyung hanya melupakan yoongi hyung?" jungkook bertanya memecah keheningan mereka.

Mereka tersenyum pahit. "apa kau lupa? bukankah dokter susah bilang kalau jimin hanya melupakan peristiwa setahun ini. Tapi dia mengingat sebelumnya" itu namjoon yang menjawab.

"dan jimin baru mengenal yoongi hyung 7 bulan sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi" taehyung menambahkan.

"tapi ini sudah 3 bulan setelah peristiwa itu hyung?". "kau tau hyung, setiap malam aku selalu mendengar yoongi hyung menangis. dia juga sering mengigau nama jimin hyung saat tidur. aku tidak tega melihat yoongi hyung menderita" jungkook menatap sendu hyung-hyungnya.

"aku pernah bertanya pada yoongi hyung kenapa tidak menemui jimin hyung lalu menceritakan semuanya pada jimin hyung. saat itu yoongi hyung menjawab 'kalau dia mencintaiku jimin pasti akan mengingatku kokie" tambah jungkook lagi. Bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir dipipi putihnya.

Mereka yang mendengarkan jungkook tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Karena mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ketiga namja tadi. Jimin, jin dan yoongi barjalan menuju teman-tamannya.

"hey apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai jungkook menangis seperti itu? yakk tae kau apakan jungkook? itu jimin yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan mereka.

Taehyung yang ditanya, kaget dan bingung harus menjawab apa. "bu-bukan apa-apa. Dan apa-apaan kau menuduhku. aku tidak mungkin membuat kekasihku menangis." taehyung langsung mencairkan suasana menegangkan itu.

"cihh, menjijikan sok keren" jimin berdecih. " yakk apa-apaan kau bantet sialan." teriak taehyung.

"yakk apa kau bilang. walau begitu aku berotot, tidak seperti tubuhmu hanya tulang saja" jimin tidak terima.

"cih otot apanya, itu lemak. dasar bantet"

"apa? dasar cungkring"

"bantet"

"cungkring"

Mereka hanya memandang malas pertengkaran tidak penting itu. Tiba-tiba "Yakkk apakah kalian bisa diam" teriak namja tertua.

Jimin dan taehyung pun langsung diam karena mereka tau hyung nya itu kalau mengamuk sangatlah menyeramkan.

Mereka pun saling bercanda, bercerita dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan canda tawa. Tapi tidak dengan yoongi, di luar memang tampak berbahagia.

Tapi..

Itu tidak benar. Ia bersikap seolah baik-baik saja. Tapi mata itu memancarkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan merindukan sosok yang dicintainya. Hanya teman-temannya inilah yang mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jimin. Tentu saja tidak dengan jimin. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang yoongi.

"aku harus bagaimana jim. aku harus bagaimana agar membuatmu mingingatku lagi?" batin yoongi.

~To be continue~

hahhh... ff apaan itu.

maaf ya kalau pada bingung. maklum ini pengalamam pertamaku nulis ff.

kritik dan sarannya ya..

maaf kalau banyak typo.

jangan lupa vote n comment nya readers..


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Di pojok kantin bangtan highschool, ada beberapa namja tampan yang sedang makan siang.

"yoongi hyung, makanlah. aku khawatir padamu" ucap jungkook.

"hyung tak apa-apa kokie. kau perhatikan saja kekasih idiotmu itu" balas yoongi

"yakk hyung!! kenapa aku di bawa-bawa" timpal taehyung tak terima.

"sudahlah tae. aku juga tau kalau kau iri karena kokie lebih perhatian dengan yoongi" jin menengahi.

"hehehe.." taehyung hanya nyengir.

jimin hanya memperhatikan mereka. Lalu dia tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan yoongi.

'kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya. dan matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. sebenarnya kau siapa yoongi hyung?' monolog jimin dalam hari.

"hey jim jim.. kau kenapa" khawatin jin

"a a ne hyung, aku tidak apa-apa?" jawab jimin terkejut.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada bayangan dalam kepalanya 'jim ayo jim' 'pelan-pelan hyung' dan ada seorang namja yang tersenyum manis. tapi jimin tidak tau siapa namja itu. Dan.

"aarrgghhh" jimin berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

semua yang ada disitu kaget mendengar teriakan jimin.

"jim kau kenapa jim?" khawatir jin.

"hyu hyung, ke-kepalaku sakit sekali" jawab jimin dengan suara bergetar.

"aarrgghhh" jimin berteriak lagi.

"jimin hyung kau sebenarnya kenapa?" sang maknae ikut berbicara.

"jim jim.. apa yang kau rasakan" hoseok yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"aarrgghh jin hyung" jimin berteriak lagi dan membuat mereka semakin panik.

"ayo kita ke uks saja jim, kau harus beristirahat. nanti kau ku ijinkan pada ssaem" saran taehyung. yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan jimin yang kesakitan, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa pada namja yang ia cintai itu.

"ayo jim kita ke uks" ajak jin

"ne hyung" sahut jimin. saat melewati yoongi, jimin menatapnya sebentar. dan melihat mata namja pucat itu, jimin tau bahwa yoongi sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Jimin da jin telah meninggalkan kantin. dan tinggalah sepasang kekasih taekook, yoongi, hoseok.

Kalian bertanya kenapa namjoon tak ada. Namjoon memang tidak ikut makan siang karena dia ada urusan di ruang osis.

"hyung kau kenapa tadi diam saja" hoseok memecah keheningan mereka.

yoongi menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian ia menatap hoseok "lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hoseok-ah?"

Mereka pun kembali diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah 20 menit seperti itu. Taehyung pun memecah keheningan.

Taehyung menatap yoongi lekat-lekat.

"hyung, kau harus berusaha membuat jimin kembali. teruslah di sisinya, dengan begitu ia pasti juga merasakan bahwa kau orang yang dicintainya." saran taehyung

"wooahh tae, kau tadi habis makan apa" seru hoseok.

"wow tae hyung kenapa kau jadi bijak seperti ini. kau masih waras kan?" sahut jungkook tak kalah heboh.

"yakk apa-apaan kalian. aku hanya tidak tahan melihat jimin seperti itu. dan aku juga tak tega melihat yoongi hyung terus menunggu jimin mengingatnya" jelas taehyung.

yoongi diam mencerna saran taehyung tadi. apakah jimin akan menerimanya jika ia dekat dengan jimin.

"tapi.." yoongi bingung harus bilang apa.

"tapi kenapa lagi hyungie?" itu jungkook. tidak ada namja manapun yang memanggil dia seperti itu selain jungkook. karena yah notabene nya jungkook adalah sepupunya.

"apakah jimin mau dekat denganku. bahkan jimin mengingatku saja tidak." sahut yoongi.

"kau bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan hyung. asal tidak memaksanya mengingat ia pasti baik-baik saja" timpal hoseok.

"baiklah. aku akan berusaha"

yoongi tersenyum tipis. namja yang lain lega, karena selama ini yoongi tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. ya, walaupun hanya semyum tipis dari yoongi, mereka semua senang.

at UKS

sampai di uks, jin langsung membantu jimin membaringkan tubuhnya.

"istirahatlah jim. aku akan menemanimu" jin berkata dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"ne hyung, kau tak perlu menemaniku, aku berani di sini sendirian" jimin tersenyum tipis.

"bukan itu maksudku pabo,aku takut kau kenapa-napa"

"aku tak apa-apa hyung"

"ya ya terserah kau saja, sekarang tidurlah" perintah jin.

"iya iya dasar cerewet" jin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan jimin.

sudah 15 menit jimin mencoba untuk tidur. tapi ia tidak bisa, dan terus memikirkan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya tadi.

"jin hyung"

merasa dipanggil, jin langsung duduk di samping ranjang jimin.

"ada apa jim?" tanya jin.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" jimin bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"apa yang membuatmu bingung jim?" jin berkata dengan lembut.

"itu hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku hyung?" wajah jin langsung menegang mendengar pertanyaan jimin.

jin menghela nafasnya pelan.

"apa yang kau rasakan jim?"

"saat aku akan tidur atau mungkin saat tidur aku selalu mimpi ada sworang namja yang terus bersamaku, dia tersenyum manis, dan kadang-kadang dia menangis memintaku sadar" jimin menatap jin dengan pandangam sulit diartikan.

jimin pun melankutkan "tapi aku tidak tau namja itu siapa hyung" "dan saat aku melihat yoongi hyung, aku merasa tidak asing dengan namanya, wajahnya bahkan saat aku bersalaman dengannya, rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya. tapi saat aku mencoba mengingat kepalaku pasti merasa sakit"

jin mencerna semua perkataan jimin, apakah dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada jimin.

"jim.." jin menatap jimin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"berusahalah mencari tau, bertanyalah pada yoongi. aku rasa dia yang lebih pantas menjelaskannya padamu" jin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

jimin diam sejenak, memikirkan semua perkataan jin hyung barusan.

"hyung, memang aku ada hubungan apa dengan yoongi hyung?"

"kau pasti akan tau sendiri jim"

"ne hyung, terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku" jimin tersenyum lebar.

'aku harus mencari tau semuanya, aku harus tau yoongi hyung itu sebenarnya siapa' pikir jimin

~to be continue~

.nulis fanfic apaan itu. maaf ya kalau alurnya makin gak jelas. jujur aja author nya ini juga bingung nulis apaan.

jangan lupa review nya

see you next chapter.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

Hari Minggu merupakan hari paling menyenangkan bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Karena apa? Ya hanya pada hari minggu lah ia dapat bersantai-santai ria.

"eungh.." namja pucat itu menggeliat tak nyaman karena sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah-celah gorden kamarnya.

"huh.. ternyata masih pagi" ucapnya sambil melirik jam weker menunjukkan angka 11 yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"lebih baik aku tidur lagi"

Belum lama ia memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara 'kruyuk kruyuk'.

"ah kenapa lapar sekali" ucapnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Yoongi mengucek matanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Yoongi membuka kulkasnya dan isinya hanya kimchi sisa kemarin.

"huh kenapa tidak ada makanan sama sekali, kenapa kokie meninggalkanku tanpa makanan. Menyebalkan" gerutunya.

"aku harus ke supermarket kalau tidak mau mati kelaparan" monolognya.

Yoongi tinggal di apartemen bersama jungkook. Saat jungkook masuk highschool orang tua jungkook menitipkan jungkook padanya, katanya sih agar ada yang mengawasi jungkook.

Oke, kembali lagi ke yoongi

Yoongi telah bersiap ke supermarket. Yoongi menggunakan jeans biru tua yang dipaduka dengan sweater biru mudanya yang menambah kesan imut dan manis.

"kenapa jungkook harus menginap di rumah alien itu saat harus belanja. Kan aku jadi berjalan sendirian" gerutunya.

Jarak apartemen yoongi dengan supermarket memanglah tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya berjarak 400 meter saja.

~Di Supermarket~

Yoongi berkeliling mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan bahan-bahan makanan, yoongi berjalan menuju rak-rak makanan instan.

"sambil menunggu jungkook pulang, lebih baik aku makan ramen dulu" monolog yoongi.

Saat yoongi asyik memilih ramen yang akan di makan tiba-tiba ada namja yang menyapanya.

"yoongi hyung" sapa namja itu.

Yoongi pun menoleh dan ia kaget.

"a a ne jimin" gugup yoongi.

"kau belanja banyak sekali hyung?" tanya jimin

"stok makanan ku habis, dan kokie malah menginap di apartemen alien gila itu" yoongi berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramen-ramen itu.

"kekeke.. kau lucu sekali hyung" gemas jimin. Dan perkataan jimin tadi sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi yoongi.

"apaan sih, kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya yoongi sambil menutupi pipinya.

"sendirian hyung, hyung sudah selesai?" kata jimin sambil tersenyum.

"sudah" Jimin menarik tangan yoongi yang tidak membawa keranjang belanja.

"ayo kita ke kasir bersama" kata jimin sambil berjalan. Dan yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Saat ini, jimin dan yoongi sedang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen yoongi. karena jimin memaksa mau menemani yoongi berjalan pulang.

"kau mau mampir jim, sepertinya kau lelah" ajak yoongi.

"boleh deh hyung"

Mereka berdua pun menuju apartemen yoongi. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Jimin sesekali melirik ke arah yoongi.

Yoongi pun menekan password apartemennya.

"masuklah jim" ucapnya.

Jimin duduk di ruang tamu yoongi dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen yoongi.

'aku seperti pernah ke tempat ini' batin jimin.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan melihat-lihat, jimin dikagetkan oleh suara yoongi.

"minumlah jim" yoongi duduk di samping jimin. Suasana nya sangat canggung menurutnya.

"ehem hyung" setelah hampir 20 menit terdiam. Jimin pun mencoba berbicara.

"ne" yoongi menatap jimin yang tengah menatapnya.

Jimin terlalu larut dalam mata yoongi, sampai ada ingatan ingatan kecil yang memasuki otaknya.

'hyung kau mau makan apa' 'hyung aku nanti menginap disini'

'yoongi hyung ayo kita jalan-jalan' 'yoongi hyung' 'yoongi hyung aku menyayangimu' 'yoongi hyung'

ingatan ingatan itu terus bermunculan di dalam kepala jimin "argh hyung" jimin mengerang kesakitan

"wae? wae? jim kau kenapa?" yoongi panik.

"sakit sekali " kata jimin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"hyung hyu" jimin pun pingsan dengan kepalanya terjatuh di paha yoongi.

"yak yak! jim! bangunlah" yoongi panik sampai air matanya menetes.

"jiminie bangunlah hiks" tangis yoongi.

yoongi pun membaringkan jimin di sofa itu. ia pun menelpon jin

"jin hyung"

"ada apa yoon?"

"jimin pingsan hyung"

"dia dimana?"

"di apartemenku, tiba-toba kepalanya sakit dan pingsan"

"tak apa yoon, biasanya itu efek saat dia mendapatkan potongan ingatannya"

"tapi hyu-"

"tenanglah yoon, mungkin saat dia bersamamu bisa lebih cepat mengingat ingatannya"

"hyu-"

"baiklah aku tutup yoon, jaga jimin ya"

Jin menutup telepon nya sepihak. Yoongi menatap wajah jimin lamat-lamat. ia memegangi pipi jimin dan membelainya pelan.

"kapan kau mengingatku lagi jim?" ucap yoongi pelan.

"kenapa kau melupakanku jim?"

"apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi"

Yoongi terus bergumam pelan. Ia pun terisak saat mengingat kenangan mereka.

flashback on

Jimin harus ke jepang karena ibunya sakit disana. sebelum ke jepang jimin ingin mengajak yoongi jalan-jalan terlebih dulu.

Hari minggu sore, jimin dan yoongi sedang berjalan jalan di sungai han. Merekaa berjalan dengan tangan saling bergandengan.

Mereka pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap sungai han.

"hyung aku bahagia sekali bisa bersamamu. aku akan berterima kasih pada jungkook karena telah mengenalkanku padamu" jimin menatap yoongi yang juga menatapnya.

yoongi tersenyum manis, "aku juga sangat bahagia denganmu jim. terima kasih karena kau selalu mengerti diriku"

jimin membelai lembut pipi yoongi "aku sangat menyayangimu yoon"

yoongi tersenyum dan berkata "berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku jim, jangan melupakanku"

pertahanan yoongi runtuh, ia terisak "hiks kembalilah dengan selamat jim hiks"

Jimin memeluk tubuh yoongi. yoongi membenamkan kepalanya di dada jimin.

"ne hyung, saat aku tiba di jepang aku akan mengabarimu. jangan lupa makan. aku tidak mau kau sakit" jimin mengusap punggung yoongi.

yoongi masih terisak "aku tau. cepatlah kembali hiks"

"setelah eomma sembuh, aku akan langsung pulang hyung. aku janji"

"janji. kau harus menepatinya. kau tidak boleh melupakanku" ucap yoongi.

"saranghae sayang" ucap jimin. Jimin mencium kening yoongi.

"nado saranghae jim" yoongi memejamkan matanya.

flashback end

Yoongi masih terisak, "kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu jim?"

"kenapa kau melupakanku" gumamnya pelan.

"eungh" yoongi kaget mendengar suara jimin. ia langsung mengusap air matanya.

"kau sudah sadar jim. aku ambilkan air dulu" yoongi langsung menuju dapur.

"minumlah dulu jim" yoongi membantu jimin duduk.

jimin menatap wajah yoongi.

"maaf membuatmu panik hyung" jimin berucap tulus.

"gwenchana. kau sudah baikan?" tersirat raut khawatir dari wajah yoongi.

"ne hyung" "istirahatlah nanti jin hyung akan menjemputmu" jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanyan

jimin terus memperhatikan yoongi.

'apa aku harus bertanya padanya' monolognya dalam hati.

"em hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" jimin memberanikan dirinya.

yoongi memandangnya heran, "bertanyakah"

jimin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jimin menatap lurus mata yoongi.

"kenapa aku merasa tidak asing denganmu hyung. dan aku sering memimpikan dirimu. sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa denganku hyung?"

to be continue


	4. chapter 4

"kenapa aku merasa tidak asing denganmu hyung. dan aku sering memimpikan dirimu. sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa denganku hyung?"

Pertanyaan jimin itu terus terbayang di kepala yoongi. Saat Jimin bertanya, itu membuat yoongi terkejut setengah mati. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Beruntung Jin hyung tadi datang, kalau tidak. Yoongi tidak tau harus berkata apa. Jangankan berkata, berpikir saja ia tidak bisa, saking terkejutnya.

"apakah aku harus jujur pada jimin, tentang semuanya" guman yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

Other Side

Jimin duduk di balkon apartemen taehyung. Ia memutuskan menginap di apartemen taehyung karena ia harus bertanya pada sahabatnya. Jika ia bertanya pada Jin, Jin pasti tidak mau memberitahunya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Jimin duduk sendiri di sini. Ia terus berusaha mengingat ingatannya yang hilang.

Kalian bertanya dimana taehyung, taehyung sedang asik berpacaran dengan jungkook di ruang tengah.

Ya benar, jungkook sedang berada di apartemen taehyung.

Jimin larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak mengetahui kalau ada yang menghampirinya.

"Jimin hyung" jungkook mendekatinya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu duduk di sebelah Jimin.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya. "ada apa kook?".

"Kau memikirkan apa hyung?" penasaran jungkook.

"jungkook-ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" jimin sudah tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya.

"bertanya apa hyung?" jungkook menatap jimin heran.

"apakah aku sebelumnya mengenal yoongi hyung?" jungkook terkejut dengan pertanyaan jimin, belum sempat menjawab, jimin bertanya lagi "apakah aku punya hubungan dengan yoongi hyung?, kau pasti tau sesuatu" ada binar ingin tau di mata jimin.

"kenapa hyung menanyakan yoongi hyung? apa terjadi sesuatu?" jungkook berusaha tenang.

Jimin nampak berpikir sebentar.

"kau ingin aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku" jimin terus memandang ke depan.

"kau harus cerita jim, agar kita bisa membatumu" ucap taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah di duduk di hadapan jimin. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia setuju dengan ucapan taehyung.

"baiklah" jimin menerawang jauh.

"setiap melihat yoongi hyung, aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. bahkan saat aku dekat dengannya, rasanya aku seperti sudah mengenalnya" jimin tersenyum tipis. Dua namja yang lain hanya diam menunggu jimin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"saat aku menatap matanya, selalu ada ada ingatan-ingatan kecil di kepalaku. dulu semua itu tidak terlalu jelas, hanya ada namja manis yang selalu tersenyun. namun semakin lama itu semakin jelas, dan aku tau bahwa pemilik wajah manis itu yoongi hyung"

"setiap aku tidur aku selalu memimpikannya. aku pernah memimpikannya saat dia tersenyum bahagia, adanya yang menangis sambil memanggil namaku" jimin menatap kedua namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"kau serius hyung" tanya jungkook bergetar. ia pindah duduk di samping taehyung karena ia hampir menangis mendengar cerita jimin. taehyung terus menggenggam tangan namja kelinci itu.

"aku serius kook, tae" jawab jimin. ia mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah keras.

"kau tau, aku selalu bertanya dengan jin hyung. tapi ia tak pernah memberitahuku" jimin bercerita lagi

"aku tadi bertemu dengan yoongi hyung di supermarket. aku juga mampir ke apartemennya. bahkan aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat tinggalnya. rasanya aku sudah sering kesana. dan aku tadi sempat bertanya dengan yoongi hyung juga, tapi dia diam saja dan tepat itu jin hyung datang menjemputku karena tadi aku pingsan di apartemen yoongi hyung" "dan aku pulang tanpa jawaban yoongi hyung" jimin mendesah putus asa.

"aku senang kau bisa mengingat sedikit demi sedikit jim. seharusnya yoongi bertemu denganmu sejak lama. bukan malah menghindarimu" ucapan taehyung membuat jimin bingung.

"apa maksudmu tae?" jimin bertanya penasaran. jungkook hanya diam menyaksikan dua namja itu. jungkook sedang memikirkan yoongi pasti ia sedang bingung sekarang.

"em hyung, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. yoongi hyung pasti menungguku" ucao jungkook tiba-tiba.

"kita lanjutkan nanti jim aku harus mengantar jungkook" jimin mengangguk.

"tidak perlu hyung" jungkook mendekat pada taehyung lalu berbisik 'kau harus membantu jimin hyung. aku harus pulang karena aku yakin yoongi hyung pasti kepikiran dengan pertanyaan jimin" taehyung mengangguk setuju. jimin tidak peduli dengan keduanya karena ia sedang mencerna kata-kata taehyung tadi.

"baik hyung akubpulang dulu" jungkook berpamitan pada jimin.

"hati hati kook" ucap jimin.

setelah kepergian jungkook. jimin menatap taehyung lagi. jarang-jarang taehyung bisa bicara serius begini. jimin tidak mau membuang buang waktu, takut kalau sahabatnya akan kembali gila lagi.

"jadi apa maksudmu tadi tae?" tanya jimin penasaran.

"kau mau tahu?" taehyung tak kalah serius, jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"yoongi hyung adalah kekasihmu jim" kata-kata taehyung membuat jimin terkejut.

"kau ingatkan dokter pernah bilang kau hanya melupakan kejadian setahun terakhir ini" jimin mengangguk lagi.

"kau mengenal yoongi hyung dan menjadi kekasihnya juga terjadi sebelum kau kecelakaan jim"

"bahkan sebelum kau pergi ke jepang kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. katamu saat itu sekalian pamit dengannya" jimin memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. dan ada bayangan-bayangan bermunculan di kepalanya.

"kau tak apa jim. kurasa aku harus berhenti di sini" taehyung menatap khawatir sahabatnya itu.

"tak apa tae. aku harus segera mengingatnya. pasti dia selalu menungguku mengingatnya" kata jimin meyakinkan "aku benar tak apa-apa. sungguh" jimin meyakinkan lagi

"baiklah. saat mendapat kabar kau kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. yoongi hyung sangat panik dan khawatir. namun kau saat itu malah koma. selama kau koma yoongi hyung selalu menemanimu. bahkan dia sampai tak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. dan kau koma selama 2 minggu. selama itulah yoongi hyung menunggu kau membuka matamu" taehyung menatap sahabatnya yang sepertinya terus mendapat potongan ingatannya.

"dan saat kau membuka matamu ia tersenyum bahagia. tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena sama sekali tak mengingatnya."

"jungkook selalu bilang padaku kalu setiap malam ia pasti mendengar yoongi hyung menangis bahkan saat tidur ia pasti mengigau memanggil namamu"

"cukup tae. kepalaku sakit sekali" "argh" jimin mengerang kesakitan. dan tidak lama itu ia pingsan.

Sudah 20 menit jimin pingsan. taehyung terus menunggu sahabat sejatinya itu membuka matanya.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan lahan. dia mendapati taehyung yang menatapnya khawatir.

jimin tersenyum pada taehyung.

"terima kasih tae kau membuatku mengingatnya" ucap jimin tulus.

taehyung pun ikut tersenyum

"sama-sama jim. tapi bagaimana bisa, aku tidak memberitahumu detailnya"

"saat aku tidak sadar tadi, aku seperti mendapatkan semua ingatanku" jimin menjeda sebentar "aku mengingat saat aku kenal dengannya, saat menembaknya bahkan semalam sebelum kecelakaan itu aku pergi dengannya ke sungai han. ia menangis di pelukanku. dan dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku" jimin menitikkan air matanya.

"aku sudah sangat menyakitinya" jimin tersenyum miris.

taehyung bahagia karena sahabatnya telah kembali. taehyung menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "kau harus menemuinya jim"

"oke, bukankah tanggal 9 nanti yoongi ulang tahun. kau harus memberinya kejutan, aku akan bilang jungkook"

Di apartemen yoongi

"aku harus bagaimana kokie" yoongi terus bertanya seperti itu.

"tenanglah hyung, kau tak perlu menjawabnya. jimin pasti ingat padamu. karena aku yakin kalau ia masih mencintaimu" kata jungkook

yoongi hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan jungkook.

' ya kau pasti mengingatku jim' batin yoongi

15 menit sebelumnya

jungkook baru selesai mandi. ia mendengar hp nya berbunyi.

"ne hyung"

"jjinja"

"baiklah hyung aku akan merahasiakannya"

"ne aku mengerti hyung"

"aku akan memikirkan yang itu"

"baiklah. bye hyung"

jungkook tersenyum bahagia. ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menemui yoongi. ia menarik nafas pelan, ia mendekti yoongi seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"baiklah hyung sebaiknya kau tidur, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" jungkook berkata lembut.

"baiklah" yoongi beranjak menuju kamarnya. meninggalkan jungkook yang tersenyum bahagia.

'aku senang karena kau akan tersenyum lagi hyung' batin jungkook

To Be Continue

hah.. akhirnya chap 4 selesai.

semoga kalian suka ff gak jelas ku ini. apalah daya diriku , hanya author abal-abal.

jangan lupa review nya

sebelumnya terima kasih buat readers yang mau membaca ff gak jelasku ini. :-):-)

see you next chapter.. pai paii..


End file.
